


A Celebration Of A New Generation:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Parent Adventures Of Jamie & Eddie Reagan: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Childbirth, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Happy, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnant, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jamie & Eddie celebrate with their family, the birth of their first child, Everyone was so happy about the new arrival, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Jamie & Eddie celebrate with their family, the birth of their first child, Everyone was so happy about the new arrival, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

  
Nicky decided on taking her cousins with her, so they wouldn't get into any trouble, The Three Young Reagans told their Uncle Jamie, & Aunt Eddie, That they would visit, when it's not so chaotic, which was fine with the newlywed couple, The Other Reagans are heading up to see them at _ **St. Victor's Hospital**_ , so they can meet the newest arrival of the Reagan Family.

 

Meanwhile, Jamie was at his wife, Edit "Eddie Janko-Reagan's bedside, as they were fussing over their baby daughter, Jo-Danielle Reagan, after Jamie's brothers, "God, She is so incredible, Isn't she, Jamie ?", The Young Handsome Man replied with a smile, "She takes after her mama", & they continued to fuss, & then Jamie put her back in her hospital issued crib, & they spent some time together, before the family shows up, cause they are full of excitement.

 

  
Commissioner Frank Reagan, his father, Henry Reagan, his son, & daughter-in-law, Danny & Linda Reagan, along with his daughter, Erin Reagan were all excited about meeting the newest member of the family, Erin said with a smile on her face, "I betcha he or she will look like Eddie", Linda said nodding her head in the negative, "I think he or she will be all Jamie", Henry said, "Well, I don't care, As he or she will be happy & healthy", The Rugged Reagan Detective said, "You said it, Pops", "Hear, Hear", Frank said, as they made their way into the hospital, & were on their way to see their love ones.

 

"Oh God, She is so beautiful, Eddie, Absolutely stunning", Erin said with emotion in her eyes, "You did good, Guys, She is <b><i>so</i></b> beautiful", Frank stated proudly, as he looked over his new granddaughter, & couldn't help, but feel the love that he already has for her, like he did, when his grandchildren were born. "Welcome to family, Kiddo, You <b><i><u>are</u></i></b> gonna be spoiled rotten, I guarantee you that", Henry said with a smile, as Jamie hands over the baby to him.

 

"What's her name ?", Linda asked, "We decided to name her after Jo & her brave, Uncle, Uncle Danny, Her name is Jo-Danielle Reagan", Jamie said with a smile, "We thought she should be named after a strong men, who gave & sacrificed themselves", Eddie said, & the blond thought of her deceased brother-in-law, & wished that he was there to witness this happy moment with them all. Erin said with emotion, "I wish Mom was here", "She is here, Sweetheart, In our hearts, & spirit", Frank said, as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just nodded, & choked back the emotion, & didn't want to ruin the happy family moment.

 

"It's a great to honor him & Danny, Guys", Henry said, Erin smiled, & said, "Yeah, Joe would've loved that", & then Danny said with a smile, "I look at this bundle joy, & the kid, the baby & the kid, when I realize that he is a dad, Get over here, Kid !", he exclaimed with happiness, as he pulls his younger brother to him, & hugs, & kissed him on the cheek. "I know, It stills feel weird, Has it felt weird, when you became fathers ?", The Youngest Reagan looked over at the men of the family.

 

"Not really, I mean, All you can do is love them & raise them", Frank said with a smile, as he thought of his children's births, "You promise yourself that you will do a great job with them", Henry added, as he looked over at Frank fondly, & Danny added, "Just be there for them during the happy, & sad times, You guys will be great, Especially you, Kid", Jamie smiled softly & said, "Thanks, Brother", "Eddie, Jamie, We can help you guys tell her stories about her grandmother , if you want ?", Erin offered, Linda, Danny, Frank, & Henry concurred with what Erin just said, "Also about Joe", Linda said, "Thanks, Guys", The Couple said in unison, & Jamie declared, "She is not dating til she is 40", Erin said with a chuckle, "There you go, Little Brother, You are already learning how to deal with a daughter", Everyone laughed, & chuckled, suddenly Jo woke up, & started to cry.

  
"Wanna go feed her, Pop, I will meet you there in a little bit ?", "Sure, Son, Come on, Princess, Dinner time", The Elderly Reagan declared, & everyone chuckled at that, & watched them leave, & they continued their visit some more, as they all relaxed, & the Reagans promised to be there for Jamie, Eddie, & their new bundle of joy.

  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
